Green and Black
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: This story follows the separate sortings of the five members of the Black family. Five-shot. In this story, Regulus is a year younger than Bellatrix and Sirius and Andromeda are the same age, which would make Narcissa the youngest.
1. Bellatrix

Green and Black

Summary : This story follows the separate sortings of the five members of the Black family. Five-shot. In this story, Sirius is only nine months younger than Regulus, which would make Narcissa the youngest. The format of it is that the conversation between the Sorting Hat and the Black family member is in italics. The Sorting Hat speaks out loud and the family member speaks in their head, but the Hat hears it.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to JK Rowling. All plot-lines belong to me.

Bellatrix

The young girl jumped off the stool and bounded towards the Hufflepuff table. Professor McGonagall then read out the next name on the parchment.

"Bellatrix Black."

A young girl with wild black curls and a somewhat contemptuous manner walked slowly towards the stool, sat down and smirked as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. As soon as the hat covered her mop of curls, it began to speak ;

_Ah, a Black, eh? I haven't had to sort one of you for a good few decades. Well, here we go. Reasonably bright, but not exceptionally. Not Ravenclaw, then._

_Good. I wouldn't want to be in that stupid house, anyway._

_And definately not a Hufflepuff._

_Not a chance._

_You have a great deal of bravery. Gryffindor, perhaps?_

_I would rather die._

_No, I know where to put you._

"SLYTHERIN!"

The girl jumped off the stool and began to walk smugly toward the Slytherin table, catching the eye of a dark haired boy, who's eyes had a slight hint of red to them.

Bellatrix Black's destiny was written.


	2. Regulus

Regulus

The boy swaggered over to the Slytherin table,

"Regulus Black."

A small boy walked up to the stool and sat patiently while Professor McGonagall lowered the Hat onto his head.

_The second Black in two years. How many of you are there?_

_Five._

_Five, eh? Well, I look forward to them. Now, back to you. Not that intelligent, so not Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff._

_Yes!_

_Again, a brilliant amount of bravery. How about Gryffindor?_

_Not if I want to live past the next seven years._

_Ah, then go and join your cousin._

"SLYTHERIN!"

He jumped off of the stool and ran towards the Slytherin table, recieving a small nod of congratulations from Bellatrix.

Regulus Black's destiny was written.


	3. Andromeda

Andromeda

The boy went hesitantly towards the Hufflepuff table, but brightened up when he was recieved with open arms. Professor McGonagall continued ;

"Andromeda Black."

A tall girl with black curls cascading down her back walked slowly up to the stool and flinched as the Sorting Hat was placed on top of her head ;

_Hello, Ms. Black._

_Hello, Mr. Hat._

_Did I see another Black in the crowd there?_

_Yes, Mr. Hat, that's my cousin, Sirius._

_Ah, he'll be next then._

_Yes, Mr. Hat._

_Now, reasonably intelligent, but not enough for Ravenclaw. A kind girl, what about Hufflepuff?_

_You clearly haven't met my sister(!)_

_Gryffindor?_

_Or my family(!)_

_Then the only other option. I'll see you in..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

She leapt down from the stool and sat down next to her cousin, Regulus, desperately trying to ignore the looks of contempt she was recieving from Bellatrix for even being considered for Hufflepuff.

Andromeda Black's destiny was written.


	4. Sirius

Sirius

Seeing his cousin talking happily to his brother made Sirius think that once he was Sorted, everything might just be alright. Might.

"Sirius Black."

At the sound of his name, he snapped out of his thoughts and approached the stool, with a slight swagger in his walk. He sat down with an air of arrogance and smiled as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

_Ah, the cousin of young Miss Black, I assume._

_Yeah, so what?_

_Oh, arrogant, a perfect Slytherin trait. But there is something deeper. Intelligence? No. Kindness? No, definately not. And you want to break free from your family, correct?_

_I suppose so, yeah._

_That shows a great deal of bravery. Ah yes, a very brave boy. I know where to put you._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHAT?"

The scream came from the Slytherin table and Sirius turned to see Bellatrix glaring at him furiously, her mouth still open. Along the table, he could see his elder brother, Regulus, shaking his head in disgust and his cousin, Andromeda, who had just lowered her head to the table in embaressment. He went to the Gryffindor table, feeling lonely, but perking up by the end of the Sorting when he was surrounded by his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans.

Sirius Black's destiny was written.


	5. Narcissa

Narcissa

The young girl ran towards the Gryffindor table, with a massive look of pride on her face, motioning for Professor McGonagall to continue with the list ;

"Narcissa Black."

The entire Slytherin table looked up in anticipation for the final of the five Blacks. Bellatrix was glaring at everyone, clearly thinking what they were saying ; 'what if she's not a Slytherin either?' Everyone who knew Narcissa Black knew that she was a kind, compassionate person who could cheer up anyone with a single smile, even Bellatrix herself. Not Slytherin traits.

The girl herself, a petite girl with blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, but still pinned back at the front with green and silver pins, as if she had already written herself in as a Slytherin. She sat on the stool and closed her eyes in anticipation, hearing a small chuckle coming from the tables as the Sorting Hat covered her eyes.

_So. The last Black, are you?_

_Yes, Mr. Hat._

_Interesting, interesting. Oh, you are a difficult one to place. Intelligent, more than a match for any Ravenclaw._

_Really?_

_Yes. And so kind, a Hufflepuff trait. And, oh, your bravery, a brilliant amount. More than most Gryffindors. So, where would you like to be placed?_

_Slytherin, please._

_Slytherin? That is the only house that you truly do not belong in, so why would you choose it?_

_I don't want to disappoint my family, Mr. Hat. Please, please, please put me in Slytherin. I want to make my parents proud._

_And you would choose to make your parents proud over your own happiness?_

_Always, every time._

_If you wish, then that is what I will do._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Narcissa ran over to her sister, who swept her into a quick hug as she passed to sit down with the rest of the first years, a beaming smile on her face, which looked like one of joy, but was truly one of relief. She also caught the eye of a tall boy with grey eyes smiling at her. She smiled back.

Narcissa Black's destiny was written.


End file.
